


Punch Me

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's at a bar minding his own business when a British man walks up to him and asks if Erik would punch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Me

Erik was not in a mood to be approached, but that didn’t stop the man with the posh British accent standing behind him from clearing his throat and saying again, a little bit louder, “Excuse me.”

Slowly, reluctantly, Erik turned his head just far enough to indicate to the man that Erik was listening, although not far enough to actually see the man. 

“Oh, I, um, sorry to trouble you, but I was wondering if you would punch me?”

Erik frowned and finally turned his head and shoulders so he could see the man speaking. The British man was not tall and had floppy brown hair. He also appeared to be quite inebriated, with slightly glazed blue eyes and flushed cheeks. When Erik’s gaze landed on him, he licked his lips nervously.

“Excuse me?” Erik said. More a threat than an inquiry. 

The other man swallowed nervously as his gaze darted to Erik’s right hand, dangling down as his right elbow rested on the bar. 

“I mean, not a _real_ punch, per se, but real enough to look real--I mean, I’m hoping you will pull it, because I really don’t _want_ to be hurt, you see, it’s just easier than--”

“I’m not going to punch you,” Erik said, glowering. 

“No, please, I--well, it’s just a game, but my sister dared me to come over here and I...well, there’s a drink on the line.” The brown-haired man smiled then, impishly, as Erik scowled. 

“Your sister dared you to come ask someone to punch you?” Erik said incredulously. 

“Well, no, not exactly…” The man seemed to be at a loss for words, for once. Erik raised an eyebrow and looked at him until he continued. “The dare was, uh, for me to...kiss you. But I don’t expect that you want to do that,” the man rushed to say, blushing furiously. “So I thought I would just ask you to punch me, you know, cut to the chase, as it were.”

Erik’s lip twitched. He eyed his fist thoughtfully and thought he saw the other man beginning to sweat as he saw what Erik was looking at. Erik shifted his gaze back to the man. “What’s your name?”

“Charles Xavier,” the man said, almost without his voice hitching. He was keeping his eyes on Erik’s face but he was very aware of Erik’s fist. 

“I already told you, I’m not going to punch you,” Erik muttered. He took his last swig of beer and stood up. “But if there’s a drink on the line…” Erik raised his right hand towards Charles’ face. Charles flinched despite Erik’s words but Erik only wrapped his hand around the back of Charles’ neck and pulled him in for a brutal kiss, his tongue dominating the inside of Charles’ mouth, as the smaller man clutched at Erik’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall over in shock. The people crowded around them at the bar cheered.

Erik finished the kiss by tugging on Charles’ lower lip with his teeth as he pulled back. Charles’ eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus on the rugged handsomeness of the face only inches away from his. “If I won you a drink, I think you should buy me one,” Erik whispered to Charles’ cheek. 

Charles nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, I can definitely do that,” he agreed breathlessly. 

**

The expression on Raven’s face was not as gratifying as Charles would have liked because she seemed neither surprised nor impressed. “So I guess your new pick-up line works?” she said rhetorically. 

“Oh yes,” Charles said with a pleased smirk. “Telling him I needed him to punch me worked like a charm. In fact, I’m going to have a drink with him. Don’t stay up for me.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Punch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616800) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob)




End file.
